cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
How to RP
Role-playing isn't something that comes naturally to some people. It was a little hard for me at first, but I got used to it. So I'm here to help you get it better. RP-ing is just like telling a story, except you're limited to only your character. But really, it's not that hard. It's one of those things you learn over time. Use the best grammar you can. In all reality, we don't expect perfect grammar, spelling, and punctuation 100% of the time, but do try your best! We want your posts to be understandable. It would be helpful if you posted "He gasped for breath" instead of *is gasping*. And you might want to turn off that caps lock unless you're SHOUTING. Oh, and pL34s3 D0n'T d0 ThIs. It'S n0T c00l. The RP is like a book that's being written by many authors. It would be the best thing ever if everyone kept to the same level of writing. Use 3rd person narraration. Third person is when you are not in the viewpoint of your character. You are the narrator. Use words like "he", "she", not "I" and "me", unless they're thinking. If everyone was in 3rd person, that'd be less confusing than if it was mixed. If you are not in character, make sure everyone knows. You could put brackets or something along those lines so people won't get confused. E.g. {OOC} OOC (OOC):. would do. Please don't make us try to tell for ourselves. It's important that you keep the OOC to the minimum, moving it to PM if necessary, lest you contravene The Rules Keep yourself seperate from your character. Let's say that you feel very happy today, but in the RP your character just got punched in the face. Your character should not be happy he got punched in the face. Also, let's say your character is quiet because you are too. It'd be more interesting and fun to have an alter ego as a rambunctious leader for a character. Also, this improves originality in your character. Try to use some imagination! Have good quality posts A big problem is the fact that people have different ideas of what is okay to post, in terms of length and description. Yeah, three lines is the absolute minimum but that's absolutely naff. Unless you're in a fight scene, there's so much more that someone can add to a post. Therein lies the problem for many. They add things to the post but just leave it dangling. "He was feeling slightly scared of the situation" Then- nothing. No further explanation of why the feeling was one of fear, nothing about how it affected him, no elaboration on anything. Look, there's no need for Tolkien-esque descriptions of the RP world with every post but a little bit of breadth would be nice to add. There are as many different styles of writing as there are people. What's really important and seen in good RPers is that ability to take what someone throws at you and return something of equal or better quality in kind. Between RPers that are really mindful of the RP world and their characters, a natural progression should kick in. The key is establishing a good flow and being able to run with it. Know where you stand If you are someone with a much lower skill in a certain fighting area, there's no way you can match someone who has a much higher skill in that area. That is not to say that you will definitely lose the fight. A good RPer knows how to make the best use of their skills. Pay attention to everyone's posts. Even if it is not concerning you right now, read it, because that's what you're supposed to do. And read it, because you can become concerned in the future. It's the cause and effect that shapes the RP world, so treat others how you would like to be treated. Don't you want your posts to be read? If it's really too far back to find a particular post, the important information should be on this wiki. Remember that you are NOT the main character. In the real world, the world does not revolve around you. In a fantasy, the world, whichever world it may be, still does not revolve around you, especially in a role-play. In a role-play, everyone gets to be the main character in their own story but as it relates to the story of the RP world, they don't have an inequal share. A good role-player makes sure they don't hog everything. Help